sonicmiasmafandomcom-20200214-history
Death Egg
The '''Death Egg '''was a powerful weapon used by the Egg Fleet and created by Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik. A large spherical airship, it was fitted with the Egg Blaster, a powerful weapon modelled after Ivo's grandfather Dr. Gerald Robotnik's Eclipse Cannon. History Initial Death Egg Incident - First Death Egg The first known use of the Death Egg was during Dr. Eggman's invasion of West Side Island, assisted by the airship Wing Fortress, where he had tracked the last of the Chaos Emeralds which he intended to use to power the weapon. At the core of this Death Egg was the Death Egg Robot, a booster for the Egg Mobile designed to pilot the Death Egg but also capable of independent movement and combat. Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles "Tails" Prower were able to navigate to the centre of the Death Egg and defeat the Death Egg Robot, badly damaging the Egg. Falling from the sky, the damaged Death Egg landed on Angel Island, where Dr. Eggman established the Launch Base in order to repair and reconstruct the weapon. The Death Egg was able to initiate a second launch, but was again sabotaged by Sonic the Hedgehog, causing it to land in the crater of Angel Island's Crystal Mountain volcano. By tricking the Island's guardian, Knuckles the Echidna, who believed the Death Egg to be the egg of Angel Island's resident dragon Chaos, Eggman was able to acquire the Master Emerald in order to restore power to the ship and its new core, the Great Eggrobo. Though Sonic and Tails were again able to engage Eggman in the Great Eggrobo, Eggman escaped from the Death Egg with the Master Emerald before it was finally destroyed. Never & Nova Islands and Egg Utopia Incidents - Second Death Egg Eggman made attempts to reconstruct the Death Egg, complete with a second Death Egg Robot, from the E.G.G Space Station. However Sonic was able to again destroy the Robot as well as the Station. Eggman's second attempt to rebuild the Death Egg was achieved through the chaining together of several small planetoids in Sonic's World's orbit, including the Little Planet, which became the core of the Second Death Egg, accompanied by the Sky Fortress airship and piloted by the Egg Heart. Sonic and Tails were able to locate and destroy the Heart, breaking apart the array of chained planetoids and badly damaging the Second Death Egg. Eggman made some attempts to recover and relaunch the Second Death Egg which had crashed on the Moon, constructing the Super Eggrobo series and achieving a brief takeoff from the Moon. However with the destruction of the Super Eggrobo Z, the Death Egg was left stranded in Earth orbit. Eggman was able to again reach the Second Death Egg during Emerl Incident, whereupon he used the Egg Blaster to destroy a small cluster of stars as a demonstration of power to Emerl. Emerl arrived on the Death Egg with the Master Emerald and, inspired by Eggman's demonstration, attempted to destroy the Earth with the Blaster; however he was defeated by Sonic and the Second Death Egg was finally destroyed. War to Take Back Sonic's World - Third Death Egg The ARK and Emerl Incidents saw Eggman begin to become disillusioned with the work of his grandfather, and he began to seek alternate purposes and power sources for the Death Egg. He sought the Zeti and the Wisps of the worlds surrounding Earth in order to power a Mind Control Cannon. Based on the multiplanetary model of the Second Death Egg, Eggman constructed Dr. Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park by chaining multiple planets to a central station where the Cannon was based. Eggman also constructed the Nega Wisp Armour in order to contain the Wisps' Colour Power with which he planned to power the Cannon. The Cannon was sabotaged by Sonic, however, and most of the Amusement Park fell apart. Eggman returned to the Lost Hex where he had constructed the Extractor and the Mega Eggrobo as a backup plan for the launch of a third Death Egg. However the Armour and Eggrobo were again defeated, forcing Eggman to give up on the Interstellar Amusement Park plan entirely. The Phantom Ruby which appeared near Eggman's base on South Island's Lost Valley gave Eggman the power necessary to refuel the Armour and Eggrobo and construct an entirely new Third Death Egg, which more closely resembled the original. His greatest weapon was constructed and launched in secret from the Sky Sanctuary, initiating the Angel Island Campaigns which started the War to Take Back Sonic's World. After having taken over Sonic's World, the Death Egg took a backseat in Eggman's Fleet, acting mainly as an impenetrable prison for captured members of the Resistance, including Sonic the Hedgehog, and the home of the original Phantom Ruby being used to power Eggman's Phantom Ruby copies, including the one powering the Nega Wisp Armour. However a member of the Resistance was able to free all of the Death Egg prisoners, and together with the rest of Team Sonic, Sonic was able to once more defeat the Eggrobo and the Armour inside. Features and functionality The Death Egg was modelled after the greatest creation of Eggman's grandfather Gerald, the Space Colony ARK. Despite its spherical shape, the Death Egg's internal composition is similar to that of a typical airship in the Egg Fleet, complete with defence systems and high-speed elevators. The interior workings of the original Death Egg were controlled by an on-board artificial intelligence called the Red Eye. Its flight and exterior weapons functionality could be controlled manually by Eggman, whose Egg Mobile dashboard could connect to the Death Egg through the Death Egg Robot. The greatest of these weapons was the Egg Blaster, a powerful laser weapon modelled after the Eclipse Cannon capable of cutting through large chunks of planets. The Second Death Egg was fitted with a more powerful version called the Final Egg Blaster, which at full power could destroy several stars at once. It contained many of the lesser weapons fitted to most Egg Fleet airships, including missiles, and lasers fired from the eyes. The Death Egg was also home to the Egg Hangar, which could house several of the smaller craft in the Egg Fleet, including Eggman's personal Egg Jet. Category:Airships Category:Technology Category:Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik's creations